


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19675153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micro. The Sewer King smiled by four pet alligators.





	Happy Anniversary

I never created Batman TAS

The Sewer King smiled by four pet alligators. ''We were together for some time. Yes. Yes. Yes. We were. We were.'' 

A new frown formed after the Sewer King turned to a barren area. He remembered sending his children to pick pockets.   
''We were together. Yes. Yes. Yes. We were.''

THE END


End file.
